Surprises
by waitingforthedoctor21
Summary: Arthur loves Alfred since college, but never confessed. Now, he is going to lose him forever.
1. Horrible News

The room was filled with young collage graduates as they enjoyed joining together and talking about how their lives have been going. They usually do this once or twice every week and always get together at one of the guy's pub.

The owner is a British man with messy blonde hair, emerald eyes, and big eyebrows. Arthur was always sensitive of his eyebrows because of the teasing his had to endure during childhood, and of course his college friends still teased him.

His eyes scanned over the room and everyone was here except a certain American.

"I wonder where Alfred is." Francis said out loud as everyone laughed at a joke that someone mad. The French looked over at Arthur, knowing he was asking himself the same question. Arthur instantly glared at Francis and crossed his arms.

"Like I care about that idiot!" Arthur scuffed, but both of them knew that was a lie. Ever since freshman year, Arthur had been in love with Alfred and Francis was Arthur's 'love counselor'. As they went on in college, Arthur realized that Alfred would never fall in love with him and that if he would tell the American about his feelings, it would just bother him.

"What's with you guys! Lighten up!" Gilbert shouted from across the room.

"Hush or I'll make you pay for that beer." Arthur said and continued to clean the counter. Then the door to the small pub slammed open and in came Alfred grinning from ear to ear.

"Dudes, guess what!?" Alfred shouted as he ran toward the bar. Arthur sighed and put away the rag he was using.

"You and your girl broke up?" Gilbert asked.

"Why would be happy about that?"

"I would be."

"Just bloody tell us what it is already." Arthur groaned and glared at the other blonde.

"Fine. Well...I'm engaged."

As the others cheered and congratulated Alfred in his engagement, Arthur felt his world hit bottom. His eyes opened up wide in shocked and his hands clenched together. Francis noticed and got up. He walked over to Arthur and put his arm around him. Alfred watched as Francis did so and looked away. He tried to keep his smile and seem joyous.

"So Arthur, so me that picture that you were talking about." Francis smiled and tried to get the Brit's attention. "Wasn't it in your room?"

Arthur looked at Francis as he tried to fight back that tears. He knew that this was going to happen sooner or later; he had prepared himself for it, but why did it still hurt so much? He nodded and walked with Francis to his room up stairs.

Alfred watched and then looked down at his hands. This was for the best. He told himself, but he could feel his heart break into pieces.


	2. I should be Happy

_Okay, so this was going to be a oneshot, but then I had some more ideas pop up xD So, here is an add on. I will add more, maybe, but whenever I get the chance xD_

His foot steps were heavy as he entered his bedroom. The keys fell from his hands and into the floor as his dropped his body on his bed.

He should feel happy. Anyone who was normal would be happy that they were going to get married, but he wasn't. How could he be happy? He was going to lose someone who he cared about deeply. By marrying her, he would lose him.

After two years of telling himself that he wasn't in love with someone of the same gender; he finally admitted it. He was in love with another man, and that man happened to be one of his best friends. He started to have feelings for them around sophomore year, and lie to himself about his feelings. He couldn't be in love with him! He was a man! He would often tell himself.

At the end, he decided to date a girl, so he could hide his feelings and hope they would go away. But the feelings didn't go away. They stayed with him. He felt like they would never go away.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Alfred blinked and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He just wanted to sulk and be alone.

The phone kept on ringing, so he searched in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, whatcha doing?" A female voice asked. It was Haley; his fiancee.

"Laying in bed."

"Cool..." She responded back and then an awkward silence appeared between them. "So, I told my parents about our engagement...they are so thrilled!" She said after a few minutes.

"Oh that's good." His heart wasn't in this conversation at all. Only talking about this made his chest hurt. He didn't want this. He wanted the other person that he truly loved to be on the other side of this phone call. "Hey, I gotta go. I need to finish a few things for work." He lied.

She said okay and hung up. His eyes stared at the screen of his phone and scrolled down to the last person his talked to before her. Arthur. He wanted to hear his voice. He wanted to say those three little words.

He pressed the call button and the phone rang three times until someone answered it, but it wasn't Arthur who answered; it was Francis.

Alfred always wondered of they had something going on, and the thought of them together made him mad.

"Hello?" Francis asked. Should he reply?

He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. He then groaned and slammed his face into his pillow. After a few minutes his was fast asleep.

He then woke up to his phone vibrating again, but this time it was a text from Arthur.

_Want to meet up at our usual place? I need to tell you something._

The blonde replied quickly and left his apartment.


End file.
